Pokémon: Adventures in Skaia
by What Is Hidden Stays Hidden
Summary: John Egbert and Dave Strider are Pokémon trainers, whom travel with Dirk Strider...set out to explore the Skaia region, which is now a lush planet filled with Pokémon after the war a hundred years later. (JohnDave/DaveJohn) (Warning: NSFW)
1. Chapter 1

**Your name is John Egbert and you are ten years of age. In reality, you were not supposed to be given a name until thirteen years of age, but once you hit ten years of age, a very special time comes in your life. This time is so special that it was decided that you would be given a name early. When a young child such as yourself becomes ten years of age, you then become a Pok****é**mon Trainer. Becoming a Pokémon trainer would be a growing moment in your life in which you would demonstrate that you are becoming independent. It would be a step towards manhood, but whoa there, young man. You are only ten years of age and have not hit puberty, yet, so don't throw yourself too far out there!

**What is a Pokémon trainer? One may ask this question quite frequently. A Pokémon trainer captures and enslaves wild creatures known as Pokémon to battle and forcefully become friends with them to do everyday tasks for their own personal amusement. Is it illegal? Maybe it is. Is it inhumane animal cruelty? Perhaps. Is there law enforcement around to stop these sorts of horrendous acts? Fuck, no! This is a free country, or free region, if you so call it. There are some people that call themselves "officers," but they kind of just sit back, relax and enjoy the music while eating their invisible popcorn. They don't do squat. The place is run by people ten years of age and older that travel with creatures that do their bidding. Who does that? Well, you will be doing that soon. Really soon. Also, if you don't know what a Pokémon trainer is, you probably shouldn't be reading this…noob.**

**You know that there are many regions in the world of Pokémon. Many of which include Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova regions. You live in a different area way off of the map from the rest of the Pokémon world: Skaia. This planet, known as Skaia is now known as the "Skaia Region." Many years ago, Skaia was a planet of a war. A large war happened and once the fighting came to an end, silence swept the land of awhile. Since then, the planet somehow sustained life and is now inhabited by people and creatures known as Pokémon. The only place in Skaia that has survived hundreds of years and still remains to this day is a place known as "The Battlefield," which is in the center of the "Skaia Region," the largest and main island on Skaia. The planet itself is orbited by two moons: Prospit and Derse, which control light and darkness. An old legend says that two legendary Pokémon battled over daylight and darkness. Both of the legendary Pokémon were equally strong in combat and strength, in which neither could be declared the winner. Due to this, they exhausted themselves from fighting so much that they fell into a deep sleep, in which they turned into the planets, Prospit and Derse. Many mysteries await you and many more are out there to be discovered.**

**It is now eight at night. You planned on going to bed early so that you are well-rested the next morning. Tomorrow would be a day to celebrate your freedom and begin your Pokémon journey. However, you are way too excited to sleep. You lay across your bed daydreaming about what your new life is going to be like. In the morning, you would be meeting Professor Oak, first thing. Professor Oak used to live in another region, but you heard that he came here to Skaia to do some more research. You sometimes wonder why they are called "Pokémon professors" when they don't even do any work of their own. They kind of just shove some field materials at you and throw you out into the wilderness, tell you to have fun on your journey…without giving you any bugspray or any other useful items or moral support. No, just their fucking research materials and then they kick you out the door and expect you to be gone for two years as they sit behind their "research desks" enjoying a hot cup of coffee and donuts every hour. Do they do any _real work? _Hell no. They throw it all at small young children and take away their childhoods. This is something that you do not take too lightheartedly. You are just excited to get out of the house. Speaking of which…**

**Living in this house has been a real pain in the ass. You live with your dad. He kind of walks in and out of the house every day in a casual shirt and tie and pressed jeans. He is a salesman of some products geared towards Pokémon. He can be very conservative and overprotective and secretive. You honestly have no idea what he markets. About a year ago, you brought this up and he sat down beside you and said, "Sonny, I will let you know the answer to that when you are older." Yeah, when you are how old? The guy is a nut. For all you know, he could sell porn. This you do not want to think about. Other than your dad going to this mysterious job every day, he also likes to bake a large amount of baked goods. He makes them for no good apparent reason. Your birthday? Baked goods. Hanukkah? Baked goods. Christmas time? Baked goods. The number of baked goods never varies and they are always the same.**

**You wake up to the light streaming in through your window. Were you up late last night thinking too much? You believe so. At this time, your dad is off at work. Wait, this must mean that you are late going to Professor Oak's lab. This is the moment in which you are supposed to run down the road shouting, "Oh shit, oh shit, I'm late!" You quickly reach across your bedside table and feel around for your glasses. Ah-hah! You grabbed them by the handle and put them on. After pulling them off slightly and rubbing your eyes, you check your bedside clock. Holy shit, it is eight! You are late and you were supposed to be at Oak's lab an hour ago! **

**Panicking like the insecure nerd you are, you run across the house and out the front door. You did not bother to change out of your pajamas, which were "Ghostbuster-themed." Flying down the road like derpy gazelle and flailing your arms, you set your sights at the building at the end of the horizon, which is the end of the road. Professor Oak's lab is down there. He is supposed to give you your first Pokémon, but he is most-likely all out, but you already knew that didn't you? The neighbors gawk at you as you rush past and you pray that you do not have an asthma attack to avoid embarrassing yourself any more than what you already have.**

**Five minutes later, you reach the end of the road. You race up the steps and walk into the lab. Several scientists are working inside. Desks are lined up neatly against a wall with scattered research papers covering them.**

"Hey," a male assistant called out to you. "You must be the new guy starting your new journey today."

"Yes, that is me," you said.

"Hey, buddy, can you help me over here for a second?" a female assistant asked the guy you were talking to.

**She appeared to be in panic as she tried looking behind a desk as she shuffled around with some fallen papers.**

"Professor Oak will be with you shortly," he said to you and then he turned to the other assistant. "What is it?"

"I need you to help me pull this desk out, I dropped a test tube of important specimens back here accidently," she said. "It actually rolled off of the table."

"Coming right over!" he called as he raced over.

**The two assistants heaved and put their backs into the job as they pulled the heavy desks towards them. They grunted out of pain, only succeeding to move the desk about a half of an inch and they then gasped for breath.**

"What the hell is going on?" came a voice from a separated cubicle. "It sounds like you are having sex in there!"

**A taller gray-haired guy came out and introduced himself as Professor Oak.**

"Gee Oak, we have a kid in here, watch your mouth," the female assistant said.

"Oh, right," Professor Oak said casually. "I mean, hello there, young child, I am Professor Oak and this is my man cave."

"Hi Professor Oak!" you said with excitement.

**Professor Oak rubs his chin.**

"Let me guess," he said. "You are Ash!"

**Your smile faded.**

"No, I am-"

"Wait," Professor Oak interrupted. "Don't tell me, I know this deep down. You're Max!"

"No!" you exclaimed. "I'm Egbert!"

"Oh, you are John!" Professor Oak exclaimed. "Pleasure to meet you. You are a bit late!"

"Yes, and I am terribly sorry," you apologized.

"Apology accepted," Professor Oak said as he smiled. "Unfortunately, all of the Pokémon are gone. I may have one left. Come back with me and we shall check my other office just to be sure-"

**The front door flings open, cutting off Professor Oak in mid-sentence.**

"Ah, my grandson has returned!" exclaimed Professor Oak.

**You turn your head to look. A blonde boy wearing shades and a long-sleeved t-shirt with red sleeves and a broken record on the front entered the lab. He had his hands in his pockets. You wish that you could be as cool-looking as him. Also, you can sense your homosexual tendencies raging on the inside and your kokoro is going all "doki doki." Damn your pants…why are they tightening? You bend over slightly, hoping that nobody will notice.**

"Hey, sup," the blonde boy said.

"John, this here is my grandson, Dave," Professor Oak said.

"Oh," you said in awe. "Nice meeting you."

"Fieldwork sucked," Dave said coolly. "I had a bunch of Pidgeys pecking me in the ass."

"I am sorry, but that is sometimes a part of fieldwork," Professor Oak said as he raised his pointer finger. "Anyways, I was going to get John here his first Pokémon…if I can find one, that is."

"Oh, right," Dave said as he leaned up against a desk nonchalantly and tucked one foot behind the other. "Don't we still have Pikachu?"

"Hey, didn't we say that he is highly dangerous and we can't give him away?" Professor Oak said.

"I don't know," Dave said coolly.

**He pauses and bites his lip.**

"Or did we?" Dave asked as he pulled off his shades in a ninja-like fashion.

**Dave has the most beautiful crimson-colored eyes that you have ever seen. They were the only crimson-colored eyes that you have even seen.**

"I suppose we can give it a shot," Professor Oak hesitated.

"Don't worry about anything, Professor," you said. "I can handle anything."

"Anything?" Dave asked.

"Anything," you repeated.

"Hhmmmm," Dave pondered as he tapped his foot.

"Well, let's go check this out, John," Professor Oak said. "Come to my cubicle-office with me."

"Okay," you said as you clapped your hands with excitement.

**You follow Professor Oak into his unorganized cubicle. Dave did not come back. He is still out in the main room. Professor Oak opens up a big drawer on his desk and takes out a Poké ball.**

"I have a question for you, John," Professor Oak began.

**You are silent waiting for what there is to come.**

"How would you like to travel with Dave on your Pokémon journey?" he asked.

**Would you ever! That would be the miracle of your life!**

"Of course I would!" you exclaimed. "The more the merrier! Safety in numbers, right?"

"Correct," Professor Oak said. "Dave will be thrilled. He is a bit shy about asking sometimes."

"No worries," you chuckled.

"Anyways," Professor Oak said. "Take the ball here."

**He presents the Poké ball to you. You take it and hold it in your hands for a few moments, examining it.**

"Just push the button," Professor Oak said. "Be careful though."

**You push the button as you can feel static electricity flying every which-way and a lightning bolt zapped out as you stare into the face of a stubborn yellow rat. You do have to admit that he is rather adoreable and you can't help wanting to squeeze him.**

"_That's _a Pikachu?" you asked in shock.

**Coming from what just happened when you opened the ball, you thought that you just unleashed hell.**

"Of course it is," Professor Oak laughed. "Go ahead, pick him up."

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed after scratching his ear with his foot.

**You stared back into his eyes. Sweet, he would be like a teddy bear to snuggle with at night.**

"Hi, Pikachu!" you said as you picked him up in your arms. "I hope we can be the best of-"

**You feel a strong electrical shock.**

"Friends," you finished.

"Pikachu can release thousands of volts of electricity," Professor Oak explained.

"So, _now _you tell me that," you muttered.

**Your hair is sticking up in all sorts of odd directions.**

"Also, I have a Pok**é**dex and some Poke balls here," Professor Oak said to you. "Dave will explain everything to you."

**You carry Pikachu out into the big room.**

"I see he fried you," Dave commented.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," you said.

"That's why we are not supposed to let him out," Dave said. "He's dangerous."

"He's fine," Professor Oak reassured him. "Pikachu will eventually warm up to John. Right, John?"

"Right," you said.

"Dave," Professor Oak began.

"Yes?" Dave asked.

"You will be traveling with John," Professor Oak said.

"Oh boy!" Dave exclaimed.

"You are leaving right away today, I am assuming?" asked Professor Oak.

"Yes," you said. "As soon as I get my backpack from my house."

"Good, good, so I see that the two of you will get along quite well," Professor Oak said with excitement.

"Well, thanks for your time, Professor," you said with gratitude.

"As usual, now will you kindly get the fuck out of my lab?" he asked.

**You laugh.**

"Will do," you said.

**You turn to Dave.**

"Let's go," you said to Dave.

"Yupp, I am ready," Dave said as he grabbed his backpack. "John."

"Bye, grandpa!" Dave called.

**You and Dave walk out of the door together. It is awkwardly silent for a couple of minutes while you begin to walk back towards your house. Come on, think of something to say to him to start off a nice friendship-based casual conversation…**

"Do you have a starter Pokémon?" you asked Dave.

"Of course I do," Dave said calmly as he put his shades back on. "I choose Torchic."

**You have this confused facial expression on your face.**

"I shall show you," Dave said as he stopped walking and you stopped as well. "Come on out, Torchic!"

**Dave takes a Poké ball out of his pocket and presses the round middle button and a orange-colored bird-chick-looking creature popped out.**

"Torchic!" it exclaimed.

**You hold Pikachu close to you as you and Pikachu are in awe.**

"Yeah, I know, he's adoreable, right?" Dave asked.

"He's so cute!" you exclaimed.

**Note to self: stop "fangirling."**

"How are you doing, Torchic?" Dave laughed as he bent down to its level.

"Torchic!" it exclaimed.

"Yes, I know you are the boss, Torchic," Dave said coolly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out half a bar of chocolate and broke off a piece and offered it to Torchic. "Here, buddy. Have some chocolate."

**Torchic munches on the sugary treat. You have had enough of chocolate and baked goods for that manner.**

"Why don't you carry your Pikachu in a Pok**é **ball?" Dave asked.

**You look at Pikachu and take his Poké ball out of your pocket.**

"Okay, Pikachu, get in!" you said with excitement.

**Pikachu looks up at you and shakes his head.**

"Why not?" you asked. "Normal Pokémon are carried in balls!"

"Hmmm," Dave began. "Maybe Pikachu _hates _being contained like that. After all, there are a _few _exceptions and Pikachu was kept in Oak's drawer for all that time."

"I suppose you are right," you said. "Pikachu, you can stay out of the ball and walk, okay?"

**You set Pikachu down on the ground and he sniffs at a pebble.**

"Say, now that we have our Pokémon out, let's have a battle," Dave said coolly as he pointed at you. "You and me…"

"How do I know what moves Pikachu knows?" you asked.

"Just check the Pokédex," Dave explained as he thumbed at the belt loops on his pants. "Turn it on and it will tell you."

"Okay," you said as you turned it on.

**You find out that Pikachu knows Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, and Iron Tail.**

"Aren't Pokémon supposed to know four moves?" you asked Dave.

"Well, if he only knows three, like now," Dave began. "He will eventually learn a fourth. It's all good. Your move is first and we only have one Pokémon each. First ones to faint loses."

"Oh, it is on," you said as you slammed a fist into your open palm and gave Dave a death glare.

**You are sure that behind his shades, he is giving you the death glare as well. Dave backs away about twenty feet to give a good "battlefield zone" with Torchic.**

"Your move, first!" Dave called down to you.

"Okay, Pikachu!" you ordered. "Use Thunderbolt!"

**Pikachu's electrical energy seemed to charge and be quickly released, but then…**

"Dodge it, Torchic!" Dave demanded. "Then, use peck!"

**Torchic slid away from the attack as fast as the speed of light. Man, he is good. Torchic seems to be targeting Pikachu to "Peck" him.**

"Cut it off, using Quick Attack!" you ordered as you pointed a finger.

**Pikachu rams right into Torchic and he slides across the dusty road a few feet! Yes!  
**"Hang in there, Torchic!" Dave urged.

**Torchic gets back up steadily. Dammit, this isn't over, yet.**

"Torchic, use Flamethrower!" Dave said.

**A steady wave of flames escapes Torchic's beak. That is a lot of flame from a little guy, holy shit! You are shocked.**

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail to block the flames!" you commanded.

**As this happens, a dust explosion occurs, obstructing some of your vision. You take off your glasses and use the fabric of your shirt to rub the dirt off. What happened? Once the dust clears a minute later, you realize that Pikachu and Torchic are both perfectly okay. They are merely exhausting themselves from defending from each other's attacks.**

"Torchic, use Slash!" Dave called out.

**Torchic scratches Pikachu with one of the claws on its feet. Right on the spot. **

"No, Pikachu!"

**Pikachu hits the ground.**

"Don't give up, Pikachu!" you said. "Get up!"

**Pikachu tries to get up, but he shakes like a rat with arthritis pain and falls back down and remains still.**

"You killed my Pikachu, Dave!" you cried. "He's dead."

"He's not dead, pheasant," Dave said coolly. "He fainted and I won. God, you are such a noob…"

**He is quite sarcastic in a funny way. You smile as you pick up Pikachu in your arms as Dave returns Torchic to his Poké ball.**

"You are really good," you complimented Dave.

"Torchic, return, and yeah, you too," Dave said. "It seems like you have a bit of talent hidden in you somewhere. C'mon, let us hurry and get your things, and why don't you change out of pajamas once we get there while you are at it?"

"Haha, I should do that," you laughed. "Thanks, Dave."

"Yeah," you said as you and Dave continued to walk down the road. "My stuff is already packed up. I just need to grab it. Everything is in my backpack."

"I see," Dave said. "Do you need to say bye to your parents?"

"I just live with my dad," you explained. "I basically said bye to him last night. He knows where I am going and I shall give him a call later tonight."

"Oh, okay," Dave said.

"I am so surprised with all of this amazing technology that we have now, that we don't get to drive cars," you began to say. "I mean, not that there is any age limit that I know of to get a driver's license around here, but walking? Really?"

"Yeah," Dave began. "They make us fucking walk. How useful. We could probably fill out more pages on our Pokédexes if we could get sweet rides. After all, driving is faster than walking, right?"

"Right," you said.

"They just want to make our lives miserable," Dave said jokingly. "The longer we are gone, the more time the scientists get to have to party."

"Then there is us," you said.

"Exactly," Dave responded coolly. "We're cool though because we train creatures instead of drinking booze and acting full of ourselves and saying that we have Master's Degrees. We do _the work._"

"Right," you said.

"Do you enjoy living with your dad?" Dave asked.

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no," you explained. "He can be a bit weird sometimes and he sells things for a business and he never tells me what he is selling."

"It is probably porn he is selling," Dave said.

"Those were my thoughts," you explained.

"Face it, dude," Dave began. "A parent is never going to tell a ten-year-old child that he sells porn."

**You laugh. Obviously.**

"He can be a bit secretive," you admitted.

**Deep down, more than "a bit."**

"Parents are like that," Dave said. "Mine became drug addicts, so I came to Skaia to live with my bro, Dirk."

"Oh, sorry to hear about your parents," you said. "Where does your brother work, if he does?"

"At a gym in a town not too far from here," Dave said. "But he's awesome. He trains rock-type Pokémon and he is a gym leader. I strive to be as badass as him someday!"

**You laugh.**

"Wow, you must really admire him," you said in awe.

"Yeah, I do," Dave said. "He practically raised me, you know. Bro took me in after the law enforcement back on Earth discovered my parent's meth lab. My parents were pretty fucked up. However, my Bro was smart enough not to make stupid decisions like my parents. So, I live with him and come to town here to help Professor Oak with the work."

"At least you have something to do," you said.

"Yeah," Dave said coolly.

**You and Dave reach your house. Pikachu woke up in your arms at this point.**

"Okay, change clothes, grab your shit, and let us get rolling," Dave said.

"All right," you said as you set Pikachu down and look down at him. "Pikachu, stay here with Dave, I will be back in a couple of minutes."

"Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded.

**You race inside, change clothes, and grab your backpack. Goodbye home, which was always filled with an over-excessive amount of baked goods. You look back one more time and walk back out the front door.**

"Wow, you are fast," Dave said as you put one of the backpack straps over your shoulder.

"Yeah, I was already packed," you said. "Remember?"

"Oh, right," Dave responded. "Let's go!"

"Adventure waits!" you called out.

"We go through the forest, first!" Dave said.

"A…forest?" you asked in a bit of shock.

"Yes, John!" Dave said. "It will be fun!"

**One thing that you are scared of is the dark and you fear that you will not make it through in one day, meaning that you will be stuck there overnight. You do not want to admit this to Dave since he might think that you are a wuss.**

"It is two in the afternoon, already," you said. "The sun will go down soon and it will get dark in the woods. Is there any other way?"

"No, there isn't," Dave said. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise. Come on."

"All right, Dave, I believe you," you said. "Want to be carried, Pikachu?"

**Pikachu hops into your arms. You are set.**

"Trust me, our Pokémon will protect us," Dave said. "If worse comes to worse."

"I would rather not think about "the worst.""

"Sorry," Dave said. "If I am making you worry."

**You and Dave begin to walk to the entrance of the woods, which is not too far off from your home.**

"Are you ready for a childhood of badassness?" Dave asked.

"Hell, yes!" you exclaimed.

**You and Dave enter the woods. It is rather peaceful. You can hear the sounds of chirping coming from many bug and flying-type Pokémon inside. Looking around, you mentally capture the scenery.**

"Pretty cool, right?" Dave asked. "Don't worry about a thing. I know this place pretty well. The walk is long, but I know this well since I pass through here back and forth to go to my Bro's house."

"It's…awesome," you said in awe.

"Is this your first taste of freedom?" Dave asked you.

"Of course," you responded as you looked back down from looking at the treetops. "My dad is really over-protective."

"Some parental units come like that," Dave said as he looked around. "They all have a screw loose…sometimes a rusty screw. Then you have to scrape off all of the tarnished shit and once they get all out of your business, they can sometimes be cool, but I am assuming that your dad isn't a drug addict like my parents were."

"Nope he isn't," you said. "As far as I know, he is perfectly normal, minus the secretive job and the over-obsessive baking disorder!"

"Is that even a real disorder?" Dave asked. "Because…fuck, that is just scary."

"With my dad, it is," you explained. "Sometimes I wonder if he wants a bakery instead of a child."

"If you see any Pokémon in here," Dave began. "Just take out your Pokédex and it will record the information for you."

"Oh, okay," you said as you toyed with the device.

"The more data we collect on our journey, the better," Dave said. "We want to make my grandpa happy."

"I understand," you said.

"Have you ever been on an actual Pokémon journey before?" you asked.

"I haven't ventured past this next town that we are going through," Dave said coolly. "Beyond this forest is going to be all new for me. We'll go through it, together. We're here for each other."

**Being a young homosexual, there is just something about Dave that you love. He is just…so cool and collective and laid back. You wish you could be as chill as he is. Are you? No, you freaking idiot, you are a quirky, twitchy nerd with asthma. Of course. **

"I need to catch another Pokémon sometime," Dave said.

"Me, too."

"You know what Pokémon I really want?" Dave asked.

"What?" you asked.

"An Umbreon!"

"I have seen one in a book, before!" you said. "They look really cool. I have never seen one up close before!"

"You will, someday," Dave said. "Once I capture one of my own, that is."

"That would be totally boss," you said.

"It would be," Dave said.

"Why did your grandpa think that I am Ash?" you asked.

"Ah," Dave began. "I honestly do not have a clue."

"I see."

**You and Dave walk in silence for a few minutes. Enjoying the sounds of nature is one of the many things that you enjoy doing. You realize that it is getting darker out, fast and you silently begin to panic.**

"Dave," you began.

"Yes, John?" Dave asked.

"It is getting dark," you began.

"Pika," Pikachu said.

"Yeah, so no biggie," Dave said in a chill manner.

**You might as well confess your fear.**

"Dave, I am scared of the dark…"

"You are?" Dave asked.

**He probably thinks that you are a wuss. You want to bury your face into the dirt, but Dave smiles slightly.**

"Don't worry, John," Dave said coolly. "I get a bit panicky in the dark myself."

**Good to know.**

"You don't think that I am a wuss, do you?" you asked.

"Hell, no!"

"I am relieved," you said. "I hope that you aren't mad…"

"Oh, no, it's all good," Dave said. "We shall stop soon and make a campfire and stay the night. Everything will be just fine, okay?"

"Okay, Dave," you said.

**Your attraction towards Dave is unbearable, but at least your pants are not tightening like they did back in the lab. It is growing darker and at the same time, you are going to need some moral support.**

"Dave, I'm scared," you said as you clung to him.

**Dave puts his arm around you.**

"It's okay, buddy," Dave said. "We will stop soon, okay."

**Dave stops walking. You won't let go of him and you are rooted to the spot, unwilling to budge.**

"John," Dave began.

**You are quivering. This is so embarrassing…**

"Come on, John, just a bit more," Dave urged.

"I. Can't," you stammered and panicked.

"Gosh, John," Dave began. "You are more paranoid of the dark than I am."

"I hope I am not too much of a burden," you apologized.

"No, don't say that, John," Dave said.

"O-okay," you stammered.

**Dave tries to hold your hand for support.**

"Dave, no homo," you said.

**Why are you saying that? You are a homosexual yourself. At the same time, you are not sure as to what Dave's orientation is…so you decide to rewind and take everything slowly. Dave just laughs. You don't want to make things really awkward, for starters…**

"I'm trying to comfort you, silly goose," Dave said as he half-dragged you to a fallen log and forced you to sit down.

"Oh, okay," you said with relief.

"I'll make a campfire, alright," Dave said.

"Okay," you responded.

"I'll be back," Dave said as he began to walk to some bushes.

**He turns around.**

"I am just getting some sticks and Torchic can light the fire," Dave explained. "Just hang tight and I will be back, soon."

"Soon?" you asked.

"Just a couple of minutes," Dave said as he disappeared into the brush and brambles.

**Pikachu gets off your shoulder and curls up on your lap. You stroke his soft fur after he fell asleep. This will keep you distracted until Dave comes back. Good therapy, especially since you forgot to take your medication for your panic attacks before you left the house this morning. You are so forgetful and you hope that you will not have regrets about that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You continue to pet Pikachu. To ease your nerves, you dig around in the side pocket of your backpack and find your flashlight. After zipping the pocket back up, you click the button and the light made you feel more comfortable. You hope that Dave won't take too long.**

"_Where is Dave?" _you wondered.

**Pikachu sighs contently. **

"Pikachu?" you asked.

**Pikachu stood right up.**

"Pika!" he said in an alert manner.

"Do you think that we can be good friends?" you asked him.

**Pikachu looks a bit confused as he rubbed his ear with his paw. He probably hasn't warmed up to you quite yet. It is okay, though. You don't expect him to be fully loyal until he gets to know you. After all, the two of you have not known each other any more than a day.**

"It's okay if you haven't made up your mind, yet," you said to Pikachu. "I don't open up to people that I don't know very well, yet, either."

"Pika…"

**You take off your glasses and rub off the dust off on the bottom part of your shirt. After this, you hear a snapping of twigs and a rustling in the bushes. You can feel the hairs on your back and arms quiver and stand up out of fright.**

"Pika?"

"D-Dave?" you stammered. "I-is, that, y-you?"

**You point your flashlight towards the brush and there is no answer.**

"Dave?" you asked again.

"Yeah, it's me," Dave said as he came out with an armful of sticks for the fire.

**He is covered in pine needles.**

"Don't scare me like that!" you exclaimed. "You could have been a wild Pokémon!"

**Dave takes off his shades after dropping the sticks on the ground in a perfectly neat pile.**

"But I wasn't," he said as he winked at you.

**How charming.**

"Just for the record," you said. "I _will _freak out."

"I'm sorry, John," Dave apologized. "I'll call out before I freak you out next time, I promise."

**You smile.**

"Okay, I forgive you Dave," you said. "It's all good. This is just all new to me, that's all."

"No problem," Dave said casually as he let Torchic out of his Poké ball.

"Torchic!" Torchic exclaimed, appearing to be excited from being freed from his spherical prison.

"Can you light this fire for me?" Dave asked.

**Torchic blew a small amount of flames upon the wood and they began to light. After this, Torchic falls on the ground in a relaxing manner, like doing the splits and he stares into the flames. How cute and precious.**

"Chic!" Torchic exclaimed.

"Here, you can have the rest of my chocolate," Dave said as he offered the rest of the chocolate bar to Torchic. "Most of it melted, so sorry."

"Chic," Torchic muttered as he looked at the foil candy wrapper as if saying, "It's okay. I eat melted stuff all of the time. No biggie."

**Torchic takes the chocolate bar and nibbles away happily.**

"You little cutie," Dave said to Torchic.

"I wish Pikachu and I can become good friends like you and Torchic," you commented.

"It will happen," Dave replied. "Try not to get too ahead of yourself. Pikachu will eventually feel more comfortable being around you. Don't take things too fast."

"I won't," you said. "I am taking things as they come."

"Do you have a sleeping bag?" Dave asked you.

"Of course I do!" you exclaimed.

"Roll it out, dude," Dave said. "We are sleeping under the stars."

"Really?" you exclaimed.

**You love sleeping under the stars. Being in a dark forest filled with Pokémon creatures that could come out and attack you scares you a bit, but that is okay. You have Dave and Pikachu to comfort you.**

"Of course," Dave said. "Enjoy the nature trip while we can!"

"Right!" you said as you unzipped the big pocket of your backpack and pulled out your sleeping bag, which is rolled up tightly.

**It is almost dark outside. The trees cover up most of the sky and what little you can see through the thick foliage is a dark pumpkin-orange color. Obviously a beautiful sunset is happening out there.**

"I've always wanted to sleep under the stars, Dave," you said. "I have been camping before, but never in the middle of the woods."

**You unroll your sleeping bag a few feet away from the campfire.**

"I have done it multiple times," Dave said as he sat down on the log and you sat down next to him. "Back at home."

"Yeah," you sighed. "Speaking of which, I am supposed to call my dad."

**You take your iPhone out of your pocket. No area coverage is available. Dammit!**

"Don't freak out too much," Dave said as he watched you become disappointed. "I am sure that your dad will understand."

"Hopefully," you sighed. "He is so overprotective of me that he almost wouldn't allow me out for this journey in the first place."

"Well, you are his only child living with him, so it must be hard," Dave explained. "He'll probably get lonely."

"How could be lonely with all of that porn that he most-likely sells?" you asked.

**Dave laughs. Torchic hops up on his lap and sits down.**

"Don't you have a sleeping bag?" you asked.

"Of course I do," Dave said as he returned Torchic to his Poké ball. "I just don't feel like getting it out, yet. Do you want some marshmallows?"

**Of all the baked goodies that you hated, you wouldn't mind having some right now. They are a part of a camping tradition!**

"Of course!" you exclaimed.

"I thought so," Dave said as he pulled out a new bag of them out of his backpack.

"How do you pack so light?" you asked Dave as you tried to peer inside of his stuff. "There is hardly anything in there."

"Lots of practice," Dave responded as he zipped the pocket back up. "I've traveled along here before, so I have a lot of knowledge as to what I do and don't need."

"I see," you said.

"Just grab some random twig and stick a marshmallow on the end of it," Dave said as he got up and jumped into the bushes.

**You assume that he is off to find his roasting stick.**

"Okay, Dave," you said as you set his shades on top of your backpack, which were sitting on the log. You didn't want them to get any scratch marks.

**Dave is so cool, compassionate, playful, and child-like. You wish that you could be more like him.**

"I'm coming, Dave!" you called out as you grabbed your flashlight and went into the bushes.

**As you are wearing shorts, the twigs scratch at your legs, but you don't mind too much.**

"Want to come, Pikachu?" you asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried with excitement as he ran towards you and jumped upon your shoulder.

**You can hear the chirping of bugs as you walked over vegetation and the snapping of a branch.**

"Dave!" you called as you frantically looked around. "Is that you?"

"Yes it is!" Dave called and his voice sounded above you.

**You look up and point your flashlight up there. Dave is up in a tree, lying across a thick branch casually with his back up against the tree trunk.**

"How did you get up there?" you asked.

**Dave peers down.**

"Just climb," he said coolly.

"What if I fall?" you asked nervously.

**Pikachu jumps up your shoulder and races up the tree's trunk. What a show-off. He sits down at Dave's feet.**

"Don't worry; it is only about forty-five feet up!"

**Forty-five feet! Is he insane? You are not scared of heights. However, you are scared of falling.**

"Just climb up," Dave said.

"Okay," you said cautiously. "I'll try."

**You get to the base of the tree and begin to shimmy your way up the trunk. As you do this, you repetitively tell yourself to not look down.**

"Keep going," Dave urged. "If you climb up a few more feet, you can just walk up the branches the rest of the way up. Think of them as stairs."

**You can feel sweat dripping from your forehead.**

"Okay," you said.

**You continue to make your way up and you step onto the first branch and reach up to support yourself with the next-highest branch.**

"Good," Dave said. "You are not that far off, the worst part is over."

"Okay," you said.

**You continue to adventure up the tree. Stepping up branch after branch, you get up to higher levels. This isn't so bad after all. You are almost to Dave. However, the distance to the branch Dave is sitting on is five feet up, with no other branches in between. How in the hell did he make it to there?**

"Hi, John," Dave said in a joking manner as he looked down at you.

"How did you get to that branch?" you asked.

"Just shimmy your way up the rest of the tree trunk," Dave said.

"Okay," you said, but Dave sensed that you are unsure about this.

"Don't sweat it," Dave said. "It is not as hard as it looks."

"All right," you said as you continued upwards.

**You are almost there.**

"That's it," you said.

**Uh-oh. You can feel your hands getting scuffed up.**

"Dave! I'm slipping!"

"Shit!"

"Pika!"  
**Dave extends out his hand, expecting you to grab it. Your arm shoots up and he grabs ahold of you. Whew.**

"How in the world do you slip down a tree trunk?" Dave asked as you dangled from Dave's arm. "Jesus, your hands are sweaty."

"Yes, yes," you said in shock. "Please, just pull me up, okay?"

"Okay," Dave said.

**A moment later, you are up on the branch and you sit down to catch your breath. You dangle your feet over the side and Dave sits down next to you while Pikachu perches himself on your shoulder.**

"Are you okay?" Dave asked you.

"Yeah," you said. "I am fine, now."

"You really need to learn to climb a tree," Dave said coolly.

"I know," you said.

"What kind of childhood did you have? Have you never climbed a tree before?" Dave asked as he brushed the pine needles out of his blonde hair.

"I spent most of my time indoors," you said as you stretched out your t-shirt sleeve to wipe off your forehead.

"Oh," Dave said. "I'm sorry. I should have given you more details."

"Yeah," you said. "It's okay. You didn't know."

**Dave says nothing.**

"Thanks for saving my life, though," you said. "Knowing how clumsy I can be sometimes, that could had been the end of me."

"Don't mention it," Dave laughed. "Anytime."

**You are facing beautiful forest scenery. Your campfire is not that far off and it illuminates everything on the forest floor below you. It is indeed beautiful.**

"Isn't the view gorgeous?" Dave asked as he scooted down and lied back casually, resting his head against your side.

"It's really nice," you commented. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Being outside is pretty cool."

"Why did you even come up here, anyways?" you asked. "I thought that you were getting sticks to roast marshmallows on."

"I did," Dave said. "I snapped off some branches and I dropped them down. They're waiting down below. I just felt like climbing a tree."

"Oh," you said. "That's cool though."

**You want to hold Dave's hand, but you keep telling yourself silently to resist your homosexual tendencies. After all, you are not too sure about Dave, yet. However, you are super attracted to him. Is he gay? You don't want to ask now. He is leaning up against you though. Maybe he just likes to cuddle. That's all. Yeah. Just keep sitting and allow him to let things go along.**

"I'm too comfortable to move, now," Dave sighed.

"You do not want to fall asleep in a tree, Dave," you said. "You can fall and harm yourself. I don't want to see you getting hurt, okay?"

"It's okay," Dave began. "I understand."

"We should go roast marshmallows," you urged.

"Okay!" Dave exclaimed with excitement as he sprang up and jumped off the branch.

"Dave, no!" you called down.

**He landed in a ninja-like roll below. Did he break anything? No. What a badass. You wish you were in as much shape as he is.**

"Come on!" Dave called.

"Jump?" you asked as Pikachu climbed down the tree by himself.

**Obviously, Pikachu does not trust you.**

"Don't worry, I can catch you if it looks like you aren't about to land right!" Dave exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" you called down. "I'll end up breaking you!"

"No, you won't," Dave said coolly. "Don't say things like that!"

"Why not?" you called down.

"Because I take it as you are telling a fat joke!" Dave called back up. "John, you are not fat!"

"I don't mean it that way! I don't want to see myself get hurt and I don't want to hurt you, either!"

"You won't hurt me, just come down here, okay?"

**You hesitate, but you jump off of the branch anyways. Dave ends up catching you, like he said that he would. Even with his support, it is a heavy fall and you feel a cross between of "oh look, he is being helpful and saved me" and "ouch, this jerked my neck." Either way, you are satisfied.**

"You just need to trust me and not freak out so much," Dave whispered.

**He sets you down and Pikachu hops back up on your shoulder. Dave picks up the small pile of sticks that he dropped down to roast the marshmallows on. You are still a bit in shock. He saved you…again. How did he do that? No normal human being can catch someone like that falling from several feet above the ground. He does it in a perfect and flawless way that it is unnatural, but it **_**is **_**natural, somehow. Anyways, you are just speechless.**

"Dave," you finally managed to say. "You saved me."

"Actually, I kind of just caught you," he said coolly. "That's all. No biggie."

**You and Dave walk back to the campfire and sit on the log. He rips open the bag like a savage and hungry wild animal in a cool fashion and doesn't say anything in the process. He lets Torchic out of his ball.**

"Torchic!" Torchic exclaimed.

**Dave pops a marshmallow on the end of his stick and holds it out to Torchic, who let out a wave of flames to roast it. What a cheater.**

"Dave, I thought the point of this is to roast it over the campfire," you said.

**He looks at you.**

"Using your resources is totally boss," Dave said coolly.

**He didn't pay attention to how long Torchic was searing the thing and what looked like a mini charred building block falls off of the end of Dave's stick and falls on the ground.**

"Awww," Dave said as he looked at Torchic.

**Torchic looks like he is going to cry.**

"Don't freak out, little guy," Dave said. "It's okay; it's only a burnt marshmallow. It isn't your fault. I was the one not paying attention."

"Chic," Torchic peeped with disappointment.

**Torchic gets up and goes over to Pikachu while you sit on the dirt ground and begin to roast your marshmallow over the **_**real **_**campfire. Pikachu looks up at Torchic as he approaches.**

"Pika," Pikachu said quietly to Torchic.

**Torchic perks up.**

"Torchic!" Torchic exclaimed.

"Pikachu…"

"I wonder what those two are talking about," you said to Dave as you eat your own marshmallow that is practically charred.

"Torchic and Pikachu, ha, it is all a mystery," Dave said coolly. "Who knows?"

"I am still a bit curious," you said.

**Dave gets up and unrolls his own sleeping bag next to yours and flops down on it.**

"This is the life," he sighed. "No adults, no parents, no rules."

**You lick white sticky marshmallow goo off of your face.**

"What are we going to do tomorrow, Dave?" you asked as you lied down on your own sleeping bag and faced him.

"We're going to see my bro," Dave said. "He's going to be traveling with us. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, no, of course not," you began to say. "It is fine with me."

**Pikachu comes up next to you and pokes you in the shoulder.**

"Hi, Pikachu," you said.

"Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"You ready for a big day tomorrow?" you asked.

"Pika?"

"He sure seems like it," Dave commented.

"Yeah, where are you going to sleep?" you asked Pikachu.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu exclaimed as he pointed up a tree.

"Up there?" you asked.

**You take off your glasses and reach up and set them on top of your backpack along with Dave's shades.**

"It is dangerous up there," you said.

"Not for him," Dave said calmly.

**You wonder how Dave just acts cool about everything and lets everything go with the flow and slide by. Does he ever stress out about anything? You guess not. How does he do it?**

"I guess you're right," you said as you pull the sleeping bag covers up over you.

**Pikachu climbs up the tree and chills out on a branch and then Torchic comes up to Dave.**

"Do you want to go back in your ball? Dave asked Torchic.

"Chic, chic, chic, chic, chic!" Torchic repetitively said in a quick manner as he jerked his head back and forth.

"Okay, okay dude," you said. "You can sleep in my bag if you want to."

**Dave unzips his sleeping bag as Torchic mooches off of Dave's marshmallow bag.**

"You are so cute that I am not even going to yell at you," Dave said as Torchic plopped on the ground and continued to eat what was left in the bag. "You can have it."

**Dave stretches back out on top of his sleeping bag. You listen to the chirping noises and the crackling of the fire. Torchic comes back over towards Dave after finishing the sugary treats.**

"Torchic," Torchic moaned in a tired manner.

"Now do you want back in your ball?" Dave asked.

**Torchic shook his head and perched himself up on Dave's lap. He crawls under the covers and Torchic inches inside and pokes his head out.**

"No feathers in my bed, Torchic, okay?" Dave asked.

**Torchic smiles and nods and quickly falls asleep. You are not going to bother and try having Pikachu return, either. He obviously does not like being contained and you will respect his wishes. If he wants to sleep in a tree, so be it.**

"I am so tired…"

**You wake with a start. It is cold and pitch-black and the only source of light is hot coals, which are dying. Somehow, you ended up on top of your sleeping bag, but how? Dang, it is so cold out here at night and you start to freak out due to the chill and you can't find your way back into your sleeping bag. You are so stupid sometimes…why did you wear shorts to bed again? Trembling, you scoot next to Dave for body heat, praying that you won't wake him up, but you are so chilled that you begin to shake violently and Dave twitches in his sleep. What time is it and how long have you slept?**

"What the hell?" you heard him say.

"Dave?"

"I'm up. What is it?"

"I'm cold and I'm scared and it is dark out," you said as you swore that you felt the goose bumps on your skin double in size.

**Dave sighs.**

"I'm serious, Dave," you trembled.

"Find your way back into your sleeping bag," Dave muttered.

"I can't find my way back in and it is so dark I can't see, much less find my flashlight or my glasses in the dark and with my poor vision," you whispered.

"Fine."

**You turn over.**

"Just, get in here with me," Dave said.

"Where?" you asked.

"My sleeping bag, you dummy," Dave teased coolly.

**Was this…for **_**real?**_

"Really?"

"Just get in here, I don't need you to freeze to death," Dave said.

"Thanks, Dave," you said as Dave unzipped the side to allow you in.

**You can hear him reaching over you to zip the bag back up.**

"We cool, now?" Dave asked.

"Yes, thanks," you said.

"Chic," you heard Torchic say and you can feel him curling up on top of you.

"Torchic, you too?" Dave asked.

"Chic," Torchic chirped.

**You can feel Torchic's soft breathing as he lies there on your side.**

"Both of you just go back to bed," Dave said.

**You really have this urge to cuddle Dave, but you try and resist it. At the same time, you think that you slightly pissed him off and you have so many of these "urges that you want to do with Dave," but they are all in your mind. Okay, seriously, pull yourself together. No, wait. Too late. You've waited too long for this.**

"What are you doing?" Dave breathed.

"I'm cuddling you, Dave," you said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

**He just seemed curious. Not angry or degrading in the slightest. Also, being close to Dave makes your fears go away, for some unexplainable reason.**

"I like to cuddle people," you said.

**So that is the first thing that comes out of your mouth? Honestly. You could just admit that you liked him then and there. At the same time, you feel a bit awkward.**

"It is okay, John," Dave began. "Because I-"

**You feel Dave put his arms around you.**

"Dave, no homo…"

"But I like to cuddle people, too, John," Dave breathed.

"Dave, no."

**Nice to know, but you do not want to take things too fast.**

"Why not?" Dave asked.

"I am only trying to get body heat, Dave. I'm cold."

"I thought that you said that you liked to cuddle," Dave said calmly.

"Okay, a combination of both," you admitted.

**You feel all "doki doki" and your face heats up from slight embarrassment, even though you know that Dave can't see how red your face is in the dark. He sighs and you can feel his hand slide down your side. Is he a homo, too? You will not ask.**

"Dave," you began.

"Shhh, John, go back to sleep," Dave said as he rests his chin on your shoulder.

**This is getting a little "too weird."**

"Dave, are you touching my butt?"

**Why is that the first question that you are asking of all things?**

"No, I am merely just putting my arm back around you," Dave began. "Now, shh, it's late."

"Dave, no homo. Get your hand off of my butt…"

**You are just one step away from being a plush rump. Congratulations. **

"Oh, so that's what I'm feeling," Dave whispered.

"Dave, no, Dave," you said. "No bad touches."

"Oops, so that is what it was? Sorry."

**He moves his hand up your torso instead and drapes his arm over your side; instead, Dave is keeping you warm. Honestly, you are enjoying it (butt-touch and all), even though you won't admit it to Dave.**

"That's better," you said.

**You wake up the next morning. Rays of sunlight stream through the forest. Dave is lying across your chest in the sleeping bag and you are on your back, staring up at the treetops. You lie there and you have no intent on waking Dave up whatsoever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**He is so peaceful when he is sleeping. In addition, he would probably get pissed off if you wake him up. Most-likely not as Dave either acts happy, cool, or chilled out and sometimes all of the above, but you decide to remain on the safe side. You turn your head and you are face to face with Torchic.**

"Torchic," Torchic whispered.

**Pikachu is still sleeping up on the tree branch. He is awfully lazy this morning. Dave included. You shush Torchic. At the same time, you don't need him to be waking up Dave, either. That would not be good. You decide that you want to get up, so you squirm free of Dave's grip, who is still cuddling you in his sleep. After you get free from Dave, he stretches out in his sleep and sinks back into his pillow. He is such an angel and you want to stoke his soft blonde hair.**

"Want to go on a walk?" you whispered to Torchic, resisting your urges to touch Dave.

**He nods and follows you to the base of the tree in which Pikachu is sleeping in.**

"Pikachu?" you whispered as you stared at him up on the branch. "Are you awake?"

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

"Hey, Pikachu," you whispered. "Did I wake you up?"

**Pikachu nods.**

"I am so sorry," you apologized.

"Pika," Pikachu said as he nodded and inched his way down the tree trunk.

"So…you'll forgive me?"

**Pikachu nods.**

"I am hungry," you whispered.

"So am I."

**The last voice came from Dave. You turn around.**

"Did I wake you up, too?" you asked.

"Nah," Dave began. "I'm up because I am hungry."

"I thought that you brought food," you said.

"No, I didn't," Dave said. "It is only an hour-long walk to town and my bro said told me that he would treat us when we arrive."

"That's so nice of him!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a super-boss," Dave said coolly as he got out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up.

"I'll bet," you replied. "I can't wait to meet him."

**So, you would get to travel with not one, but two "Striders." If Dave is this awesome, you can't wait to see how Dave's brother is.**

"We should go," Dave said as he shoved his things into his bag and whipped his shades back on.

"Right, and I am hungry," you said as you rolled up your sleeping bag and squished it back into your backpack.

"Want to walk Torchic?" Dave asked.

**Torchic shakes his head.**

"Do you want to go back into the Poké ball?" Dave asked.

**Torchic also shakes his head to that statement and Dave bends down to Torchic's level.**

"What do you want to do, then?" Dave asked him.

**Torchic throws up his stubby wings at Dave and flips out with excitement.**

"You want me to carry you?" Dave asked.

"Chic!" Torchic exclaimed as he nodded his head.

**Dave sighs.**

"I suppose I can do that for you," Dave said coolly. "Just for the record, I am not going to fucking carry you after you evolve; you will be too heavy for me, no offense."

**Torchic giggles.**

"Okay, up," Dave said as Torchic jumped into his arms.

**Torchic affectionately rubs against Dave's chest with his face. He smiles blissfully.**

"How do you know what he is saying?" you asked Dave as you put your glasses back on. "After all, Pokémon can only say their names."

"I figured out Torchic pretty well," Dave explained. "I understand his wants and needs."

"I see," you understood.

"It all has more to do with getting to know your Pokémon better," Dave went on.

**You and Dave continue to walk around the trail. Pikachu jumps up upon your shoulder for the ride.**

"I hope one of my bro's buddies does the cooking this morning," Dave said. "He can't cook shit. He burns his toast all of the time…in the fucking microwave."

**You laugh.**

"Doesn't he use a toaster?" you asked

"For the most time, no," Dave went on.

**He holds Torchic closer to him.**

"He just likes to be stubborn and he does a lot of stupid things," Dave said.

"Don't we all?"

"I suppose that we all do," Dave said without hesitation. "But hey, if we all didn't do stupid and crazy things, life would be completely boring, right?"

"Right," you agreed.

"We all need to be crazies."

**You stop in your tracks and Dave stops a split section later.**

"What is it, John?" Dave asked.

"Shhh," you shushed him. "I thought I heard the bushes rustling."

"Wha?"

"Shhh!"

**The brush on the left shakes a few times, with each shake being longer than the next.**

"I wonder what it is?" Dave asked.

**You concentrate hard and a green-colored Pokémon comes out holding a berry between his stubby hands.**

"Wow," Dave said.

**He seemed so breathless as if something totally captivated him. Silly, Dave. He's probably seen tons of Pokémon, so you are not so sure why he is so amazed. **

"Well, well, what do we have here?" you asked to yourself as you pulled out your Pokédex.

"Snivy, the grass snake Pokémon," the Pokédex began to say in its robotic voice as you held it in the palm of your hand. "It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter."

"A grass type, huh?" Dave asked as he scratched his head.

"I want," you began as you looked at Snivy.

"A grass-type would be nice," Dave said calmly.

**Snivy walks casually across the path and stops in the middle and looks at you and smirks in a serious fashion.**

"Hi, Snivy," you began. "I'm John, how are you?"

**Snivy twitches.**

"Not much for words aren't you, huh?" you asked.

"Snivy," Snivy whispered.

"Awww, aren't you shy," you began.

"Snivy, Snivy, Snivy!" Snivy exclaimed as he picked you up with its retracting vines and whacked you into the ground multiple times.

"Okay, so you are sassy and not shy? I'm sorry! Ouch, fuck! Okay, okay! Shit!"

**Snivy stands straight up with its leaf-like tail glowing and pointed towards the sky as he thrashed you into the ground a few more times. Really, now?**

"John, John, John!" you heard Dave say after each impact out of concern.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" you exclaimed out of pain.

"Torchic!"

**You lay on the ground and you look up a bit disorientated with your glasses askew, recovering a few moments later. You feel your heart pounding in your ears.**

"What was that about?" you asked.

**Snivy is looking directly at you with his hands on his hips.**

"Okay, sorry," you apologized.

"You're supposed to battle it, pheasant," Dave said coolly. "If you want to capture it…"

"Oh, right," you said as you collectively pick yourself back up.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

**Pikachu jumps off of your shoulder. Always ready for action.**

"Try to hit spot on!" you ordered.

**Snivy dodges the attack as he jumps into the air and whips Pikachu with one of his long vine strands.**

"Don't let that bring you down!" you called out to Pikachu.

"Here, I'll help," Dave offered. "Go out there, Torchic!"

**Torchic jumps to the ground and stares at Snivy.**

"Electric-types like Pikachu are weak against grass-types," Dave explained quickly.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot about that!"

"Torchic, use Fire Spin!" Dave said to Torchic.

"Torchic!" Torchic exclaimed as he made a vortex of fire.

**Snivy gets caught in the blaze and quivers for a moment and then uses a strange move…**

"Torchic?" Dave asked.

**Torchic seemed to be swooning.**

"Torchic?" Dave repeated.

**Torchic appears to be in a daze.**

"Torchic, what the hell?"

"I think that Snivy used "Attract,"" you said.

**You do know a bit about Pokémon moves. Wait…so this must be a **_**female **_**Snivy, then, if that is the case. You thought that it was a guy. You better begin calling it "she" or "her." This means that you better be careful with Pikachu, then.**

"Oh, okay," Dave said.

"Pikachu, I am counting on you," you called out.

"Pika!"

"Pikachu, finish her off using Iron Tail!" you ordered.

**Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Snivy crashes at a base of a tree on the perimeter of the trail and she lies on the ground shaking.**

"All, right," you said with excitement as you grabbed a new Poké ball out of your bag and tossed it towards Snivy. "Go, Poké ball!"

**The red silhouette of Snivy shrinks into the ball and it snaps closed. It shakes back and forth very slowly on the ground. Dave seems to have some anticipation with this as well.**

"Come on, stay in there!" you urged.

**The ball stopped shaking back and forth and you race to pick it up.**

"I caught a Snivy!" you exclaimed as you held it up.

"Pika!" Pikachu said with excitement.

"Congrats," Dave said coolly.

"I'm stoked!"

"Treat her well," Dave said. "Plus, you'll have to battle my bro."

"What?" you exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you that he is a rock-type gym leader?" Dave asked collectively as you two began to walk again. "She's a grass-type, which is strong against rock-types."

**Pikachu walks next to you and Dave returns Torchic, who is still a bit disorientated, back into his Poké ball.**

"I think that you did," you began.

"Well, you are going to try and collect all eight badges, right?" Dave asked.

"Of course, Dave," you said.

**You smile at your newly caught Pokémon, or should you say Poké ball?**

"So…about last night," Dave began.

**Did he really just bring that up himself?**

"Yeah," you said. "About that…so you really like to cuddle?"

"Of course," Dave said. "Who doesn't?"

"I thought most dudes hated touching each other," you said.

"Fuck, no," Dave said. "I'm not like the ordinary. Yolo, cuddling is completely manly!"

**You laugh.**

"I always thought that I was the only person that thinks that way," you began. "I've always thought that I am a bit…you know…different than everyone else?"

"Being different is cool," Dave sighed. "So, we both like snuggling, who is going to care?"

"I doubt anybody would," you said.

**This is getting a bit awkward. You decide to veer the subject off and turn into an avenue of different matter.**

"How much further is it?" you asked Dave.

"A few more minutes," Dave answered. "Why?"

"Well, I'm hungry."

**Dave laughs.**

"I thought so," he responded. "There will be good stuff waiting for us."

"I really want to let Snivy out of the Poké ball," you said.

"Why don't you wait till we get to town?"

"Okay."

"I know you have a lot of anticipation, but why don't you calm down for a bit and be chill like me?"

**Easy for him to say.**

"I hope Snivy and I become great friends," you said.

**There is a delayed silence for the next few moments.**

"Like I said, you can easily defeat my bro with him, too," Dave replied.

**You also hope that you and Pikachu can be good friends as well. At the moment, Pikachu is perched up on your shoulder and he is content. You take your iPhone out of your pocket and realize that you have service.**

"Awesome, I have reception, now!"

"Good," Dave said coolly. "Now you can call your daddy."

**You dial his number, hoping that he won't be pissed off since you promised to call last night. After all, it is not necessarily your fault that you didn't get through the wilderness or the fact that it did not have any cell reception. You listen to the sound of the ringing-out tone and random specks of static. A few seconds later, he picks up. You explain the situation and he was perfectly cool with it and seemed to understand. He also tells you to "be safe" and to watch your hygiene. You know, the usual…nothing new. A minute later, you and him finish talking and hang up.**

"Did you ask him how his porn business is doing?" Dave asked coolly.

"Dude, we don't know that for sure!"

**You shush him.**

"Okay, sheesh."

**He folds his arms in a laid back matter like a complete badass.**

"So, since you like cuddling people, is your bro the same way?" you asked.

**Dear lord, why are you asking about this?**

"Err…"

"What?" you asked. "You can tell me if you want to."

"He is," Dave replied.

"Really?" you asked.

"Some of the time," Dave admitted. "He can roughhouse at times, too. For the most part, he tries to act like a complete badass between being a gym leader and playing with his collectable ninja weapons."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, though."

**You see a light at the end of the path and Pikachu lights up.**

"Pika!"

"The end!" you exclaimed with excitement.

**You are finally getting out of here! The light streaming in from the end of the trail is straight ahead!**

"Hell, yeah!" Dave exclaimed.

**You begin to run towards it and Pikachu hops off of your shoulder and runs besides you as Dave does the same, but he is slightly faster than you.**

"Wait up!" you call out once he got about ten feet ahead of you.

"Run faster," Dave demanded coolly.

"Sorry, jeez."

**He is probably in shape from roughhousing and doing other stuff with his brother.**

"I'm trying!" you exclaimed.

"Pika!"

**The three of you finally make it out of the woods. You find yourself looking over the edge of a cliff. The tall grass tickles your legs and a soft breeze whips your hair. A town in nestled below in the valley. It is indeed beautiful. Dave comes up beside you and without thinking; you throw your arms around him.**

"We made it!" you exclaimed.

"Yes, _we _made it," Dave said quietly as he put his arm around you.

**Back to the whole "being cuddly" thing, again.**

"Are you going to let go of me anytime soon?" Dave asked you in a monotone voice.

**You let go of him and laugh.**

"Oh, right," you apologized as you pushed back your messy hair that is being whipped around by the breeze. "Sorry, I guess I get a little carried away, sometimes."

**Sometimes? You think that you should rethink the amount of times that you do get carried away.**

"That's okay," Dave responded.

**He's okay? With what, the whole hugging shenanigans or getting carried away? Perhaps both of them?**

"We're trapped on a ledge, Dave," you began to say. "How do we get down?"

"We climb down."

**Shit, you are scared of falling. This will probably end up being another repeat of what happened when you climbed that tree last night.**

"Dave, but I'll most-likely fall," you protested. "We don't want what happened last night to happen again, do we?"

"It won't, I promise," Dave said.

"How?"

**After all, there is no other way to get down to the town, but down the steep bluff. You will have to do this.**

"I'll go down first," Dave began. "You can follow right in front of me. If you fall, I will catch you."

**You trust him completely. After all, he **_**did **_**catch you last night.**

"Okay, Dave," you said as you tightened the straps on your backpack. "Are you ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he hopped back up onto your shoulder.

"I am ready as I'll ever be," you sighed.

**Spending this much time in the sunny outdoor environment is making you tired. **

"Let's go," Dave said as he turned around and started repelling down the bluff.

**You keep describing this as many things: a bluff, a ledge, a cliff, or a ravine? Make up your mind. To put it simply, the drop is about a hundred feet down, according to your "guess and check" mind.**

"Come, John," Dave said.

**He smirks at you blissfully and pushes his shades back up onto his head while the wind flows through his blonde hair.**

"Okay!" you exclaimed.

**You turn around and put one foot down on a rock protruding down the bluff. It is stable and Dave is right behind you.**

"Don't hesitate, John," Dave said calmly. "I know you are scared, but the sooner you get it done-"

"I am not scared, I just panic too much," you said in an irritated manner as you gripped some dead vines as you continued to climb down to avoid falling. "Big difference, there!"

"Keep coming," Dave urged, ignoring your last comment.

**You obey. Whatever you do, you can't look down. You mustn't. Ever. You would definitely flip out and if that were to happen, you would need more help than just Dave and your inhaler. **

"How much further?" you asked.

"You only went down a few feet," Dave said from below you.

"Awww," you said with disappointment.

"Just…don't look down," Dave said.

**Good advice taken with a grain of salt. You have so many overwhelming emotions about this whole situation. There is just so many things happening.**

"Okay, I am still coming," you said as calmly as possible.

**Obviously you are still coming. You need to be brave. Drops of sweat drop down your face and you hope they are not falling on Dave, because that would be disgusting. **

"I am climbing," you said to yourself as you continued down.

"Yes, you are," Dave began. "And try not to drip your sweat on me, that's fucking gross."

"Sorry," you apologized. "You are right below me, so I can't help it."

"It's okay…"

**It takes a few more minutes to make it the rest of the way down, but, you made it and that is all that really matters. All you know is that it is three hours past when you usually eat breakfast. You need food, badly.**

"We're here," Dave said.

"Awesome!" you exclaimed.

"We just walk through this small park filled with trees and we will be in the town," Dave said. "His house isn't too far from here."

"Okay," you said.

**You and Dave begin to walk through the woods. Sunlight streams through the tops of the trees. You feel the warm/cool temperature differences as you walk along and the shadows of the trees continue to cover and uncover you as you walk.**

"This will be great," Dave began. "You, me, and then my bro…traveling together."

"I'm sorry that I am such a wuss, Dave," you apologized. "I'm also sorry if I am holding you up in any way."

"Stop being to fucking hard on yourself," Dave said coolly. "You have apologized about five other times, already."

"I have? Oops…"

**Obviously.**

"Yupp," Dave went on.

**You and Dave reach the end of the trees. The town isn't too big or too small. How would you describe it? How about "cute?" It works.**

"This is so cool, Dave!" you exclaimed.

"It's pretty sweet here," Dave said. "He is a few houses down, but we are going to walk to the gym down the road. That is where this town's Pokémon gym is. He's most-likely hanging out there…waiting for challengers."

"I see," you began.

**You turn to Pikachu.**

"Want to challenge a gym sometime, Pikachu?" you asked.

"Pika!"

"I'll help you prepare," Dave said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "We can train together, and you have Snivy now, as well."

**You remember.**

"Right!"

**You and Dave reach the gym. It has a granite exterior and double doors. The wooden sign above the door reads, "Dirk Strider: Master of All Rocks." He must be the most badass rock-type trainer that there is.**

"We…are here," Dave began.

"Why are you hesitating, Dave?" you asked.

"Oh, it is nothing," Dave said. "I'm just hungry and tired, that's all."

"Me, too. I understand."

**Dave opens up the door on the left and you follow him inside. The inside perimeter is decorated with jagged boulders while a Pokémon stadium is smack-dab in the middle. People-wise the place was empty. You wonder where everyone is and Dave is probably wondering the exact same thing.**

"Bro?" Dave called out as he looked around.

**There is no answer.**

"Bro?" he asked once more.

**Still no answer.**

"I wonder…"

"I am here!" a voice comes out from the back.

**He comes out from behind a rock. It is him: Dirk Strider. He's wearing an ordinary t-shirt, layered with another short-sleeved shirt, a helmet, and a hammer. He highly resembles Dave on a number of levels and is wearing shades as well. At the same time, he looks like a miner.**

"Sup, little brother?" Dirk asked.

"Not much, just starting out on the adventure of a lifetime, I guess," Dave answered as he hugged him.

**You feel awkward. You don't know Dirk too well.**

"This here is John," Dave introduced you.

"Well, hello there," Dirk said coolly.

"Hi," you said in return.

"He will be traveling with us," Dave explained as he let Dirk go.

"Ah, I see," Dirk calmly said.

"Can I challenge your gym sometime?" you asked.

"Of course, I, Dirk Strider, am always looking for new challengers,"

**You laugh.**

"Yupp," you said.

"All of my Pokémon are trained," Dirk said coolly as he stretched his arms out. "Rock hard, they are. Hard to beat and hard to crack. Ever try cracking a rock?"

**Rock hard…some kind of sex joke? You laugh.**

"What's so funny?" Dirk asked coolly as he sat on a rock and stretched out his arms casually.

"Oh, nothing," you said.

**Was he trying to **_**not **_**tell a joke? You sometimes can't take yourself seriously. Most things, you take seriously, but when you laugh at something that you believe to be funny, you just can't help yourself.**

"Anyways," Dave began.

"Yes?" Dirked urged.

"I'm hungry, bro," Dave said.

"Pika!" Pikachu appeared to agree.

**Dirk sighs.**

"Did you forget to bring food for an overnight trip," Dirk began.

"Uhhh," Dave stammered.

"Again?" Dirk finished.

"Yeah, I feel terrible!" Dave said as he pulled off his shades and pushed them to the top of his head.

"Yeah, Dave," you began to say.

"Yeah, what?" he asked without hesitation.

"I'm hungry, too!" you exclaimed.

"Gee, little bro, did you starve your friend, here?" Dirk asked as he got up off the rock and patted you on the head affectionately.

"No, not intentionally!" Dave exclaimed.

"We need to get some food in you," Dirk sighed with concern as he walked toward the door and you and Dave follow.

"Way to starve him," Dirk said coolly as he flung the doors open in a perfect fashion as you all walk out.

"Hey…"

**Dirk ignores him.**

"What do you want to eat?" Dirk asked. "And little bro, that was just a joke…"

**Dave buries his face into the palms of his hands.**

"I don't know, I am just hungry," you said.

"Want some toast of something?" Dirk offered as you all begin to walk down the road.

"Fuck, dude, you burn stuff all the time!" Dave exclaimed.

"Fine then," Dirk said as he snapped his fingers at Dave. "We can have "everything smoothies.""

"What are those?" you asked.

**Dave interrupts.**

"Mixing everything in the blender that you find in the kitchen should automatically _not _qualify as food," Dave said to Dirk.

"Cool it," Dirk said casually. "It's all good."

"Good?" Dave asked. "Ha, they taste like shit!"

"You don't like my smoothies?"

**Dave sighs and you laugh.**

"I'll eat whatever."

"Okay," Dirk said.

"He just blends things up, because he can't cook even if his life depended on it," Dave said.

"I can to, cook!" Dirk shot back.

"You burn toast," Dave said to him.

"Yeah, so?" Dirk asked. "Have a problem with that?"

**Dave says nothing.**

"We are here," Dirk announced.

**He lives in a small little house with a wrap-around deck and double sliding doors.**

"Your house is adorable," you complimented.

"Why, thanks," Dirk said.

"Adorable?" Dave asked coolly.

"That was the first thing that I could think to say, okay?" you asked.

"Okay," Dave said.

**Dirk allows you and Dave inside.**

"So, breakfast smoothie time, it is?" Dirk asked as he lead you to the kitchen.

**You all had entered through the dining room and the kitchen was just a bit off to the left.**

"I suppose so," Dave said as he put his hands in his pockets.

**Dirk reaches to the middle counter and puts on a hat…a chef's hat.**

"Bro, you are embarrassing me!" Dave exclaimed, losing his cool facade.

"Oh, come on," Dirk said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out some random pieces of fruit. "How can a little accessory hurt anything?"

"Bro…"

**Dirk ignored him and proceeds to dump random edible kitchen contents into the blender on the middle counter.**

"I guess it doesn't hurt…"

**You do have to admit that Dirk looks like a complete badass in that hat. How can you not resist laughing? You can already tell that you are definitely going to enjoy traveling with them. You should also probably admit your feelings for Dave…how you really feel about him, soon. Very soon. Thoughts like these tend to take over you really quickly. It is best to not let something like that happen. However, you want to talk to Dave in private and not in front of Dirk. What the hell is wrong with your head and why can you stop not thinking about Dave? Everything about him is just so perfect to the point in which you cannot describe how perfect he really is. Dave is just…cool.**

"John?" Dave asked.

**He pokes your nose and you jump. What the hell happened? Were you, thinking too much, again?**

"Huh? What?" you asked.

"You looked like you were in a daze and you started to drool," Dave began. "I also held out your smoothie to you and you kind of just…stared and didn't react for a whole minute."

"Oh, really?" you asked.

**Dirk is standing over you as well and he is wiping the drool off of your face with a napkin as if this was nothing new. God, this is rather embarrassing…**

"Are you okay?" Dirk asked.

**You accept the smoothie glass in your sweaty palm. Gee, you can be so derpy and stupid sometimes.**

"We're just making sure you are okay," Dave said. "You good?"

"Uh-huh," you said slowly with this ridiculous grin on your face.

**He cares about you. How sweet.**

"Drink up, silly," Dirk said as he sat down at the square-shaped table in the dining room. "Come join us."

**You pick up one foot after another and pace yourself to the table. Gosh, you are slow. You plop yourself down in a chair and Pikachu perches himself on your lap.**

"Are you sure that you are okay?" Dave asked once more.

"Honestly, I am fine," you responded.

**You are not okay. For some reason, you cannot stop thinking of how cool and attractive Dave is. Why, why, why? What is going on with you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dirk casually dabs at your face with a paper napkin.**

"You're dripping everywhere," he commented. "But you're cute, so it doesn't really matter."

**Your smile fades and you blush. How embarrassing. You try and hide your face as it is violently turning darker shades of red. You can **_**feel **_**it.**

"Oh, I'm really sorry," you apologized as you regained your confidence and your chair so that you are sitting in between Dirk and Dave.

"Bro, he's ten years old, he can wipe off his own face, dammit!" Dave hinted.

**Dirk pokes you in the cheek with the napkin. You can feel your skin ripple there and he bops you on the nose. Strange, but funny guy…he blots at your face some more.**

"Bro!"

"Oh, lil' guy, I make sure you have good hygiene, too," Dirk added on. "Brushing your teeth every morning and…"  
"Bro, why?" Dave asked.

"Because I care," he commented casually.

"You're embarrassing me!"

**You deem this funny, but at the same time, not so funny for Dave. To pass the time of the moment, you awkwardly rock back and forth in your chair. It is one of those chairs in which one of the legs is slightly longer than the other and you can move the chair back and forth on a perfectly level floor in which one side will hit the floor and fall with a loud "clunk" and you can lean and then the other side will fall. Then, you repeat. Dave is too busy talking to Dirk to take note of the clunking sound of wood on tile.**

"…and take off that ridiculous hat, dude," Dave directs at Dirk.

**He sighs and gives in.**

"Fine, you win little bro,"

**Dirk takes it off and allows it to fall onto the table, his blonde hair like an atomic bomb of blonde spikiness and poofiness.**

"Dude, your hair," Dave commented.

"Shut it," Dirk said in return as he ran his fingers over his scalp. "No offense little dude, but shut the fuck up."

**Dave laughs. His brother is such a badass.**

"You really had to mention it," Dirk went on. "Really? My hair…"

"Yeah, whatever," Dave said coolly. "I already know that you don't really care what your hair looks like."

"I'm sure you knew that, too," Dirk said coolly as he poked with his hat that was still on the table.

"So, Dirk?" you asked as you finished your smoothie.

**He looks up at you.**

"Sup?" he asked.

"Aren't you the rock-type gym leader?" you asked Dirk.

**You were sure that you were told this, but you ask just to start up some conversation and to not feel super awkward.**

"That, I am," Dirk said as he pressed his fingers to his face and it ruffled his hair.

**How attractive.**

"Cool, can I challenge you sometime?" you asked in awe.

"Hell, no!" Dirk said calm and collectively.

**Your face falls.**

"Why is that?" you asked.

"No offense, but you're a noob," Dirk began. "You have to be experienced, like me. Later on, you can."

**Dave takes off his shades and rolls his eyes at him.**

"I saw that…"

**Dave's lets his face slam onto the table and he stretches out his arms. He's probably still exhausted.**

"Anyways," Dirk went on.

"Yes?"

"You just need to be more experienced," Dirk explained.

"More like me," Dave added in a muffled voice into the table.

"Hey, you haven't even battled me and won, yet, so shush!" Dirk snapped. "You've failed. Numerous times, too."

"Yeah, I won't say anymore," Dave said as he looked up, perching his chin onto one of the elbows of his already-folded arms.

"Also, to be awesome like me, you have to have a cool sexy pose," Dirk said.

**Oh god, yes. You couldn't wait to see this…**

"Allow me to demonstrate," Dirk said as he got up and went to the corner of the room in which the fan was on full-blast and it ruffled his blonde hair and he put his hands on his hips, smirking slightly as he did a ninja-like move.

**Fascinating…**

"Show-off," Dave muttered.

"Only then, will you be awesome," Dirk said as he pulled down his shades slightly.

"Doesn't this technically have to do with how well you train your Pokémon?" you asked him.

**He seems a bit shocked and appalled and then sighs.**

"That, too, I guess," he admitted as he hung his head.

"Perfect," you said as you regained your mental sanity from the "Strider-hotness."

**Dirk sits down back on his chair.**

"When can I challenge you?"

"Whenever we're out on our journey when you're more-experienced," Dirk said. "I'm going to be around since I _am _coming, after all."

"True," you said.

"Yeah…"

"Are we ready to go or not, Bro?" Dave asked.

"We are, let me grab my shit," Dirk commented as he got up and left to some other random room in the place.

**You snort.**

"What's so funny, John?" Dave asked.

**You can't help yourself, but laugh. Dirk is so cool, yet funny. Does he ever watch his language around Dave?**

"Everything," you said as you rested your head on his shoulder.

**Dave pats you on the back.**

"You are such a laughing stunt, John…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that."

**Dirk comes back out from the hall with his backpack on his back.**

"Ready, bro?" Dave asked.

"As I'll ever be," Dirk responded.

"Let's go, adventure waits!" you said with excitement as you detach from Dave's shoulder and grab your backpack as well.

"Sweet," Dave said. "Don't forget to lock the door behind us."

"Yeah," Dirk began. "We wouldn't want to forget that."

**You, Dave, and Dirk step outside and Dirk locks the door.**

"Where are we going, next?" you asked Dirk.

"The next city," Dirk responded as you all walked down the town's side-road.

"Cool!" you exclaimed with excitement.

"Wait…not that one city with that "one leader?"" Dave asked as he made the quote gesture with his fingers as he said "one leader."

"Yeah, him," Dirk sighed.

"Who?" you asked out of curiosity. "Who is it?"

"Karkat," Dave responded.

"Who is he?" you asked.

"The gym leader of the next town," Dirk went on.

**Dave sighs.**

"What's wrong?" you asked him.

"Karkat, Karkat, Karkat," Dave said coolly. "Tisk, tisk."

"Is there something wrong with him?" you asked.

"Not really," Dave replied. "He's just kind of always…cranky."

"Oh, really?"

"Karkat is the only gym leader in this region that does not use a specific Pokémon type," Dirk said. "He takes pride in training Pokémon that look like crabs, but people kind of give him dirt and they tell him that it isn't traditional to not have "a type.""

"Ah, I see," you understood. "That is terrible at the same time!"

"Why should he care what everyone else thinks anyways?" Dave asked.

"Exactly," Dirk went on. "Karkat is a badass."

"Heh."

"Where are we going exactly to get to the next town?" you asked.

"We have to go through a cave to go to the next town," Dirk said.

"A c-cave?" you stammered.

**Your fear of the dark…all over again. Just your luck.**

"John's scared of the dark," Dave commented.

"Am not!" you stammered.

"Admit to it, John," Dave said. "We went through stuff like this earlier."

"B-but-"

**He goes on, ignoring you.**

"Come off it, John," Dirk began to say. "Traveling in the dark is fun. You and me, and Dave-"

"Shut it, bro, you sound like a creep when you talk about the dark!" Dave gritted his teeth, almost losing his cool. "You talk about it pervertedly…"

"Well, Dave, lots of fun things happen in the dark…"

**Dave turns beet red. He just lost it…**

"This is exactly what I am talking about, dude!" Dave exclaimed. "You are so, weird!"

"What else is new?" Dirk asked as He scratched his head. "I shall take that as a compliment, as I know that I am weird."

**Dave exhales slowly. He obviously does not see any point in arguing this.**

"Fine, bro, fine…"

"Heh."

"How long will it take to get through the cave?" you asked.

"A day," Dirk responded.

"A day?" you repeated in questioning.

"Yupp."

**You are not so sure if you can stand being in the dark in the day, but you will try to be brave.**

"We won't exactly be in the dark," Dirk said. "We'll have flashlights."

"Just like you and I did back in the woods, John," Dave added.

"Uh-huh," you responded as you patted Pikachu on the back, who is content in your arms.

"We're here," Dirk announced.

"The cave."

**You eye the opening: an endless black hole that seemed to be carved into a large boulder at the bottom of a bluff. It does seem a bit frightening.**

"Come on, John," Dave urges as he gives your back a light push.

**You are rooted to the spot and you wanted to move, but your feet were rooted…**

"John," Dave urged once more. "Come on, trust me, this will be no different than back in the woods…"

"No offense, but your friend is a wuss," Dirk commented as he walked inside the cave and clicked the button on his flashlight in the "on" position. "Catch up."

"John!" Dave exclaimed.

**Were you spacing?**

"What? Huh?"

"John, are you sure you are okay?" Dave asked you as Pikachu jumped from your arms and sat at your heels.

"I'm fine," you said.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he dashed into the cave.

"Pikachu, where are you going!?" you called out as you followed him inside without thinking.

"Wait, John!"

**You rush into the darkness.**

"Pikachu!" you called.

"Pika!"

"John, where is your flashlight?" Dave's voice called after you as he chased at you right on your heels.

"In my-"

**You trip and fall flat on your face.**

"Bag," you finished and Dave tripped over you and landed on your back. "Doof!"

"Ouch!"

**You find it reassuring that Dave fell on top of you. Being a raging homosexual, you don't mind being up close and personal with him.**

"The fuck, John?" Dave asked.

**You look up at him, but you are not so sure if directly at him because of the darkness.**

"Hi, Dave."

"You have dirt on your face," Dave commented as he clicked his flashlight on.

"What?"

**Still on the cave floor of mud and dirt, you press your palms to your face.**

"Nah, now, I'm filthy, dude!" you exclaimed.

"Get the fuck off of me."

**Dave shifts off of you, with his flashlight beam in your direction.**

"Hey, chill out, it's fine."

"Be dirty with me, Dave," you said as you hurled a handful of mud at him and it sprays all over his face, clothes, and shades.

"Oh my god, you are such a dork," Dave commented as he examined his messy clothes, with his arms out and he looked from side-to-side.

"Ha!" you exclaimed as you pointed at him.

"Wait, where's bro?" Dave asked.

"I-D-K," you spelled out.

"Bro!" Dave called as he walked ahead of you, flashlight beam going with him and everything. "Where are you at?"

"Dude, don't leave me alone in the dark!" you cried out as you got up and raced towards Dave's side.

"Scared, yet?" he whispered to you.

"No!"

"Good…"

"Dirk!" Dave called around.

**His voice echoed, this time. It must be because you are going in further or something like that.**

"Over here!" you heard Dirk's voice.

"Dirk, not funny," Dave said coolly. "You were supposed to wait."

"Where's Pikachu?" you asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as he raced to your side from somewhere out of nowhere in the pitch-black.

"There you are, Pikachu!" you said as you picked him up in your arms.

"I did wait, little bro, in here."

"Yeah, but you kind of ran off," Dave went on.

"I didn't go too far, jeez," Dirk commented. "You weren't _scared, _were you?"

"No, I-"

"Gotcha there, dude," Dirk said coolly as he pointed at Dave. "You were, just admit it…"

"Ah-ha-ha, funny," Dave said. "It's very hilarious."

"Very…"

"Are we going to keep going?" you asked Dirk.

"Yah, we're going," Dirk responded. "Let's go."

"Okay," you responded as you reached into your bag and pulled out your own flashlight and turned it on. "Now it's not so dark in here."

**Dave snorts and then laughs.**

"What?" you asked as you followed Dirk.

"Oh, nothing," Dave said as he caught up. "You're just such a derp, but you're funny…"

**Huh?**

"We're going to spend the night in the most beautiful part of the cave," Dirk announced as you all continued walking together.

"Really?" Dave asked in awe.

"T-the d-d-dark?" you stammered.

"Dude, you need to get over that fear. You're a trainer traveling with Pokémon, now, so you're going to have to get used to it."  
"I guess you're right, Dave," you admitted. "I'm trying, I promise."

"Okay."

"We're going to arrive later at the bottom-most part," Dirk continued. "There is a beautiful spring down there, and it is said to be a home of a legendary Pokémon."

"Really?" you asked in awe. "We should find it!"

"Dude, you are trying to over-achieve way too quickly," Dave said. "You're new at training Pokémon, and we're noobs."

"Yah, so?" you asked.

"Whatever, man…"

"What legendary Pokémon?" you asked Dirk.

"Keldeo."

"Keldeo?" you asked.

"Yes, but don't get your hopes too high," Dirk began. "Legendary Pokémon usually only come before those whom they deem worthy or seem to exhibit some Zen-like powers or something like that."

"That shit is just crazy…"

"Anyways, just don't get your hopes up," Dirk finished.

"Also, they can be just as dangerous as any other wild Pokémon."

"Right, Dave," Dirk said.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, but I'm sure you will encounter a legendary of some sort someday."

"I would hope so," you commented.

"Yeah, that would be cool!" Dave exclaimed.

**Dave's voiced echoed.**

"Dude," Dirk began.

**Dave looks up.**

"What, bro?" he asked.

"I love caves."

"Why?" Dave asked.

"The whole echo thing," Dirk went on.

"Oh-no, dude, don't…"

**Don't what?**

"No, Dave, this is fun," Dirk urged.

"You mean when you say really inappropriate things?" Dave asked. "And they echo?"

**Oh, dear lord… you laugh.**

"Obviously John thinks this is funny," Dirk said. "C'mon, Dave…"

"No, bro."

"Fine, I'll do this myself," Dirk said collectively.

"Jesus Christ," Dave sighed under his breath as he shook his head and buried his face into the palms of his hands.

**Dirk cups his hands around his mouth, looking as if he is about to yell…**

"Bro!"

**Too late.**

"I have a boner!" he called into the vast emptiness of the cave.

**The last word echoed multiple times. **

"_Boner, boner, boner, boner, boner…"_

**You laugh.**

"Bro, the last time you did that, it was funny the first fifty times, but it's honestly not all that funny anymore," Dave admitted.

"Oh," Dirk said as he hung his head. "It's all in good fun."

"Gee…"

**Dirk lifts his head up and becomes hopeful for a moment.**

"Should I say something else instead?"

"No!"

"Okay…but I probably will later."

"No offense, but you are more immature than John and I put together," Dave commented.

"Ha, really now?"

"Yes, really," Dave answered.

"Whoa there, don't drag me into this whole thing," you stated.

"Okay, fine, sorry John."

"Hey, it's okay," you shook it off.

"My feet are tired," Dave complained.

"We're almost to the spring. Just be patient."

"Fine," Dave said.

"I don't see why you are complaining, Dave," Dirk commented. "I'm usually more lazy and out-of-shape than you are."

"Yeah, usually," Dave admitted.

"I wouldn't mind if we keep going," you said.

"Oh, no," Dave announced as he reached and put up his open-palmed hand in front of your face. "I'm tired out."

"Already?" you asked.

**Someone is a bit sassy…**

"Yes, already."

"You can't walk for another hour?" you asked.

"Nope."

**You really do not want to spend the night in here, but for Dave, you should.**

"All of you in favor of chilling say "I!"" Dirk announced.

"I," you said, sounding unsure about this. In reality, you wanted to keep going.

"I," Dave added.

"So it's settled," Dirk said.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you tired out, Dirk?" Dave asked. "You are a lazy couch potato and you tend to play a lot of games on your Xbox all day. I doubt that you are nowhere close to even being in shape."

"I do _more_ than just that," Dirk said. "Like I said, I told you that I'm usually lazier and out of shape than you, Dave."

**More?**

"Such as?" you asked.

"Erhm…"

"Like his Pokémon training and stuff such as that," Dave said.

"Oh, of course," you understood.

"…and playing with his balls," Dave added.

"My Poké balls, excuse you," Dirk retorted.

**He smirks.**

"Can we at least try to make it down to the spring?" you asked. It took you a bit to work up the nerve to say that. "It's not too far."

**Dirk bites his lip.**

"I suppose we could," Dirk responded as he changed his mind. "Besides, it will take less than an half an hour."

"…but my feet fucking hurt," Dave said coolly, with the most unobvious hint of complaining.

**Dirk turns his head to face him.**

"Nobody asked you to speak and I was talking to John…"

"Pfft."

"Come on, Dave," you urged as you came over to Dave's side and tugged at his sleeve. "It's not that far."

**He says nothing.**

"Dave?" you asked.

"Fine," he finally responds.

"Yay!" you exclaimed with joy.

"Once we get there, you better be bowing at my feet and be kissing the very ground that I walk on for sticking it out for you, okay?" Dave asked.

"Okay," you responded. "Whatever you say..."

"And lick it," Dave added.

"Um, I'll pass on that part."

"We'll wait and see about that…"

**You blow off that last part.**

"Hey, Dirk?" you asked as you turned to him and raced to his other side so that he is between Dave and yourself.

"Sup?" Dirk asked.

"Why haven't we seen any wild Pokémon in this cave, yet?" you asked.

"Good question, and about that…"

**You listen intently.**

"There was some construction works going on at one point in time near the entrance that we came in at," Dirk began. "That scared most of them away. They relocated, so they live near the exit that we will be going to instead. People thought that they would come back, but they were wrong."

"Oh," you responded. "If that is the case, then why does Keldeo supposedly live here?"

"That has always been a bit of a mystery," Dirk said as he scratched his chin. "Nobody knows the answer to that."

"Ah."

"Legendary Pokémon are pretty fearless," Dave said. "Not very surprising though, right?"

"I suppose so," you said as you looked around.

**Pikachu jumps up from walking beside you and into your arms and he cuddles up against you.**

"Pika," he yawns.

"Let's play a game while we are walking," Dirk suggested.

"Definitely not one of _your _games," Dave said.

"Come on little bro, they aren't that bad…"

"Bad enough that if this were to be a recorded movie, it would be X-rated," Dave said coolly.

"That is what makes them so fun," Dirk added.

"Bro, no."

**Are they always like this? Oh my god…**

"How about we just play a game of ever have I ever?" you asked.

"Hmmm," Dave seemed to be pondering.

"How old are we, five?" Dirk asked.

"Wasn't that game derived from a game that involved alcohol?" Dave asked.

"How did you know that, little bro?" Dirk asked.

"You've taught me well," Dave responded.

**Dear lord…**

"I taught you stuff like _that?_"

"Yes you did," Dave said to Dirk. "Not the _only _thing that I've learned from you."

"Anyways-"

**Dirk and Dave look at you.**

"Yes?" Dave asked.

"I'll start," you began.

"Fine," Dave said.

"You all have to put up your fingers," you said.

**Dave did.**

"Not _that _finger Dirk," you said.

**Dave does a facepalm.**

"Bro, you are so immature, and how in the world have I put up with you all of these years? Dave asked.

"No clue," Dirk said. "You turned out perfectly fine."

"Sure."

**They both finally put up all of their fingers.**

"Never have I ever been on a big adventure like this before," you began.

**Dirk puts down a finger.**

"Lucky," Dave muttered.

"Never have I ever been a big douche hole like my bro," Dave said.

**Dirk just laughs and puts down a finger. It's so funny how they trash-talk each other.**

"This is going to get over quickly," you said. "Your turn, Dirk."

"Never have I ever…"

**Dirk seems to be thinking really hard.**

"Never have I ever said that my bro is a huge douche hole," Dirk said.

**Dave puts down a finger.**

"Damn you," Dave said and he cursed under his breath.

"Okay, my turn again," you said. "Never have I ever tripped over things in the morning."

**All of you put down a finger.**

"Dirk, you're a klutz?" Dave asked.

"Just shut it," Dirk commented.

"Okay," you said. "Dave?"

"Never have I ever lost my cool," Dave said.

"Like that _hasn't _ever happened before…"

**Dave appears to be giving Dirk an intimidating glare from behind his shades.**

"I'll say no more," Dirk said.

"Your turn, though," you urged.

"Fine," Dirk said. "Never have I ever had a vagina."

"Bro!" Dave exclaimed.

"What?"

"All of you better put down a finger, dammit!" Dave said.

**He looks up at Dirk.**

"You aren't going to put down a finger?" Dave asked.

"What?"

"You're just fucking with me, aren't you, bro?" Dave asked.

"Heh-heh."

**You laugh as well.**

"Yeah, we all know that he's a giant twat," Dave said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm declaring game time, over," you announced.

"Bro, you shouldn't be allowed to monitor kids," Dave said. "John and I are going to be so fucked up by the time that we are done on this journey with you, oh my god…"

"Oh, we know that I raised you well," Dirk sighed as he ruffled Dave's hair.

**Dave bites his lip.**

"Ah, look up ahead, we are here!" Dirk announced.

"We're here," Dave said. "At last."

"The view is so beautiful," you said. "It is a bit cold down here, though. I'm going to put on a sweatshirt."

"Good idea," Dirk agreed.

**You go and sit down at the water's edge. Many of the cave's structures pointed into the water and the reflections were beautiful. The water is crystal-clear and you can see the bottom. You lean over and look in and as you do so, you pull your sweatshirt on over your head that you got out of your bag.**

"Who wants to go skinny dipping?-"

"God, no!"

"Stop!"

"What?" Dirk asked.

**He is wearing nothing, standing on a rock structure about ten feet away.**

"Bro, put your clothes back on!" Dave exclaimed as he attempted to shield his eyes.

…**as you attempted not to stare. Dave has definitely lost it. Dirk ignores him and jumps in the water.**

"I wish that water was cloudy," Dave muttered so that it was only audible to you. "Like, sludge-cloudy."

"Haha, I wish so, too," you said, even though in your mind, you think otherwise.

**Pikachu curls up and falls asleep fast on the ground a few feet away from the water. Dirk pops his head above the water's surface.**

"Join me!" he called down.

"No fucking way," Dave responded.

"Awww…"

"I'm tired," you announced as you went and collapsed next to Pikachu.  
**Dave walks towards you and stands by you.**

"Hi, Dave," you said.

**He appears to be shivering.**

"You cold?" you asked.

"Nah," he said.

**He's just trying to shake it off and act tough.**

"Come on, you're cold, admit it," you said as you patted the ground by you, inviting Dave to sit down.

"Okay, I'm cold," Dave admitted.

"Ha, I knew it," you announced.

**Dave sits down next to you and you lie down on the ground right by Pikachu. It is a bit cool to the touch, but you are okay with it. You close your eyes and rest your head in your hands. A couple of minutes later, you feel something soft being tossed onto you: Dave's sleeping bag and he unzipped it all the way so that it could be used as a blanket. You open your eyes. He's on the floor right beside you, but you can't tell if he is awake behind those shades. He's under the blanket with you.**

"You awake, Dave?" you whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Where is Dirk?" you asked.

"Either finding a nudist colony, exploring the rocks around here, or both," Dave said.

**You giggle and then snort.**

"What?" Dave asked.

"He's just an interesting guy," you said.

"Yeah, I don't understand him, sometimes," Dave admitted. "Maybe he was dropped on his head as a kid. I'll have to ask the professor about that…"

**Dave scoots in closer towards you.**

"Um, Dave?" you asked.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold, John," Dave whispered.

"Sheesh…"

**You put your arms around Dave and cuddle him. He is shaking violently.**

"You should put on a jacket or something," you urged.

"Nah," Dave said as he pulls the sleeping bag around himself more and pulls it tight.

"Better?" you asked.

"Yeah," Dave said as he scooted back towards you and put his arms around you. "Much better…"

**At least you are keeping him warm.**

"Are you going to turn off your flashlight, Dave?" you asked.

**You eye the source of light, clutched in Dave's hand.**

"Oh, sorry," Dave said as he clicked it off.

**The cave is pitch black.**

"Is that…better?" Dave asked.

"Yes, _a lot…"_

**You resume cuddling Dave. At least you and Dave are keeping each other warm. You continue to hold him close. Deep down, you wish that you could hold him **_**closer, **_**but you doubt that would not happen anytime soon. Later, perhaps. **


End file.
